


Nárke

by Supermonstrum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estás acostumbrado a las malas noches, pero se vuelve un problema cuando el sueño es constante y te duermes sobre el hombro de tu psiquiatra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está ubicada en un momento atemporal de la serie (los primeros tres o cuatro capítulos), por ende no hay mucho que asociar.

Puede ser que un par de ojos conocidos (o que esté a punto de conocer) se claven en los suyos en un escenario desprovisto de cualquier cosa que no sea la oscuridad fría, esa que llega a erizarle los pelos de la nuca en el sueño y, también, minutos después de despertar.

Nada de todo eso es nuevo y Will casi no recuerda mucho la época en la que no le sucedía. Aunque suena escalofriante, es una rutina despertar sobresaltado, empapado en sudor, jadeante, o las tres juntas, a mitad de la noche; reflexionar sobre qué soñó y cuáles pudieron ser las causas (pese a que asiste a terapia, aún persiste el deseo de llevar ventaja mínima sobre el análisis de su propia mente). Las preguntas que le queden inconclusas las consultará y antes de las cuatro y media de la madrugada puede volver a recostarse, generalmente en compañía de alguno de sus perros que percibe el olor de la pesadilla y se sube sobre su cama, como queriendo decirle «sólo fue un mal sueño, Will, ven, vamos a seguir durmiendo».

Sin embargo, el sueño ahora es diferente: atraviesa un túnel donde la luz de la salida es apenas es percibida como un punto brillante. Trota y después corre hasta que siente que las piernas se le deshacen; luego, un grito desgarrador y el sabor metálico de la sangre acariciando sus papilas gustativas en cámara lenta. Se lleva el dedo índice y mayor dentro de la boca y murmura en un murmullo seco:

—Sí, es sangr…

Antes de que pueda terminar la palabra, los ruidos del «exterior» siempre se vuelven nítidos y se cruza  con la mirada de Alana o Crawford. Una brevísima oleada de pánico lo invade cuando se pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva dormido. Will, no has estado durmiendo bien y no digas que no, le dirían (estaba _seguro_ de ello), hoy en la tarde pasa a ver al Doctor Lecter, puede que necesites píldoras. Y no podría negarse o estará fuera del caso.

No está pudiendo volver a dormirse como de costumbre y, despierto, el significado de su sueño le roba todo acto de pensar. Algo. Algo está por descubrir (y no es que lo considere como mensaje premonitorio), algo que se le estaba escapando _pero_ que una parte de su mente intentaba descifrar a sus espaldas. Ahora intenta enviarle el informe.

_Pero el sueño…_

—Will —susurra una voz grave y suave—. Will, no quisiera ser yo quien lo haga, pero debo pedirte que despiertes.

Le gustaría decir que dos minutos más, porque con suerte va a poder tomar el control de un cuerpo y mente bien despiertos y necesarios para trabajar la escena del crimen. Will mueve la boca apenas y deja caer el peso de su cabeza sobre la almohada. Podría quedarse ahí todo el día, sintiendo que la mejilla se le entibiece más y más. Suspira, relajando los músculos, una voz en su interior murmura de repente: «un momento…».

¿Qué almohada?

Antes de sobresaltarse bruscamente y golpearse la cabeza contra el techo del auto, sus ojos se encuentran con los del Doctor Lecter: fijos, clavados en los suyos y con una huella divertida, como si hace pocos segundos hubiese visto a un animalito haciendo una gracia inusual.

El corazón de Will se aporrea contra  la garganta. Busca las palabras adecuadas para disculparse mientras piensa si es conveniente reír o no, mejor no porque con el cansancio que tiene saldría una mueca terrible. Carraspea y, sin darse cuenta, se acaricia la coronilla algo adolorida.

—Disculpe, no me di cuenta cuándo fue que me quedé dormido.

—Siempre es curioso eso, ¿no lo crees? —pregunta y se lleva una mano al bolsillo del traje para sacar un pañuelo de tela—. Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son los últimos pensamientos que tenemos cuando nos quedamos dormidos por fuerzas mayores? No es lo mismo recostarse y cerrar los ojos, que estar haciendo una cosa y despertar. El cerebro a veces se pregunta: «¿cómo puedo despertar si no me he quedado dormido?», y resulta, Will, que sí han quedado dormidos.

—Generalmente suelo pensar en todo esto, que es lo que me rodea. Si el dormir me toma desprevenido, no me lo planteo demasiado, no a estas alturas cuando es una costumbre —responde y se frota las comisuras internas de los ojos.

El Doctor Lecter asiente con la cabeza muy despacio y luego le alcanza el pañuelo. Will extiende la mano, pero no llega a tomarlo. Se pregunta si la sangre del sueño realmente está escurriéndole por la boca. Lecter es rápido (o todo para Will es lento) y pasa el pañuelo por el hilo de saliva que cruzaba su mentón.

Lo sintió como un toque eléctrico.

—No lo he dicho antes, porque sabía que lo negarías, mas ya no puedo evitar pensar que estás durmiendo realmente mal. Crawford me ha comentado que en cortos periodos en los que no te mueves (sentado en el auto, esperando en la oficina) te duermes profundamente. Dime, Will, ¿son las pesadillas?

Crawford interrumpe abriendo la puerta y bajan sin decir palabra alguna. Will siente el cuerpo hecho de plomo y la cabeza como una tormenta de arena. Ese fue un contacto físico inusual, de hecho hacía tiempo que no lo tenía y le inquieta saber cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido sobre el hombro de Lecter sin que este lo despertara. Tal vez todo el viaje, tal vez dos minutos.

—En el jardín —explica Crawford mientras caminan hasta el umbral—. Falta la cabeza de él y las manos de ella. Los vecinos nos hablaron de ella, pero a él no lo conocen, así que intentaremos identificarlo.

Will avanza, los otros dos quedan atrás, la escena está despejada y el olor de las flores del jardín es fuerte. Los cadáveres acomodados con el arte de un puntillista, sangre. Cierra los ojos y se produce la reacción. Uno… dos…

_Tres._

La misma oscuridad de todas las noches, sólo que esta vez el sonido de los pasos son más fuertes y rápidos. Le queman las plantas de los pies y la luz está más cerca, su corazón cabalga e intenta pensar, recordar. La sangre se saborea, pero la ignora. Jadea como un animal y extiende la mano izquierda para alcanzar algo.

—¡Will!

La mirada al cielo. Está cayendo y va a contaminar la escena y van a sacarlo del caso. No atina a reaccionar y su cabeza probablemente va a dar contra el sendero de cemento.

Se vuelve hipersensible, la descarga eléctrica azota sus sentidos cuando siente unos brazos acomodándose bajo sus axilas y sus omoplatos se apoyan contra el pecho del Doctor Lecter. Will lo sabe porque huele como él y reconoce el color de su traje. Le sobran las milésimas de segundo para registrar su gentileza y lo invade la impotencia del torpor.

Antes de quedarse dormido, arquea la cabeza hacia atrás y sus miradas vuelven a chocarse con intensidad. Lecter sonríe y él puede reconocer cierta satisfacción (¿respecto a qué?, ¿por qué?).

Antes de quedarse dormido, Will sabe que sus mejillas _están adquiriendo un tenue sonrojo._


	2. Chapter 2

Despierta y se sumerge en la inquietud al instante. No puede mover el cuerpo. Suelta un jadeo y levanta la cabeza: está en su habitación, pero algo es distinto y se encuentra demasiado inquieto para saber qué es. Relájate, Will, se dice controlando la respiración. Gira la cabeza lo más que puede para ver sobre su hombro y encuentra la respuesta.

Está _minuciosamente_ amarrado, manos y pies. No se trata de retenerlo en una silla o un poste, sino que está desnudo y es probable que el espectáculo esté por comenzar. Cualquier persona gritaría ya mismo por ayuda o entraría en pánico, de hecho Will se pregunta por qué no reacciona como una persona normal en lugar de encontrarse calmado y listo para reconstruir el cómo de esa escena que por el momento no es de ningún crimen.

No puede detenerse. Ahí empieza. Uno… dos…

_Tres._

_Lo vio sonrojarse y se esforzó por reprimir otra sonrisa. Demasiado contacto en un sólo día, en menos de una hora. No suele creer en la suerte, mas no puede evitar pensar que sí, que está con suerte. Cuando lo sujeta antes de que caiga, su lengua humedece rápidamente los labios._ Y para su sorpresa, se vio sujetándose a sí mismo, ya que en esta caso era la «víctima» y también, como de costumbre, el criminal _. Tiene las palabras exactas, listas para cuando se presentara un momento así. Un golpe de martillo en caso de emergencias y aprovechar todo el tiempo que estuvo participando con Crawford y hablando, conociéndolo a él, para acompañarlo hasta su casa sin la intervención de nadie más._

_El viaje es lento y la noche está helada. En el asiento trasero del auto sostiene la mirada con Will mediante el espejo retrovisor, pero no dura demasiado: sus párpados suben y bajan de forma lenta e intermitente. Resulta de lo más encantador cuando sacude a penas la cabeza y abre aquellos ojos de un peculiar gris-azul al igual que un niño que no quiere dormirse antes de las doce porque sabe que luego va a suceder algo asombroso; en el caso de Will, lo que sigue será una cascada de vulnerabilidad. Ambos son conscientes de que en ese estado, no va a poder objetarse a nada._

Aparece un recuerdo nítido, su voz con parsimonia comentando.

—Aunque no me has descripto bien cuál es tu situación ahora, casi podría decir que sufres de narcolepsia. Precisamente más de la parte _nárke_ , que significa torpor en griego y _lepsis_ es posesión. Te posee la lentitud y la sensibilidad del cuerpo, volviéndote… _indefenso_ , tal como los perros que encuentras y decides tomar a tu cuidado. ¿No es curioso como vives ahora una situación inversa?

_A pocos metros de su casa, Will se desploma sobre el asiento trasero del auto y él deja escapar una risa suave y sutil. Había fantaseado antes con ese tipo de situación: tener a esa pequeña y excéntrica joya del tocador de la humanidad, plagado de_ bijouterie _ordinaria y aburrida, a su merced._

_Sabe que un hombre de pesca_ siempre _debe tener soga a mano. Revisa pacientemente hasta que la encuentra. La emoción crece, incesante, de seguro llevaba muchos años sin sentir la adrenalina teñida del erotismo que compromete su plan. Lo lleva a su habitación, reparando con más libertad en los detalles de su orden-desorden, los perros duermen tranquilos aunque Winston les sigue hasta que se ve obligado a cerrar la puerta. Disculpa, amiguito, pero tu amo y yo tenemos que arreglar un par de asuntos a solas._

 

Lecter corta la cuerda en trozos medidos, recordando la pose que había estado estudiando desde la primera vez que la vio, que se la mostró uno de sus ex-pacientes (y últimos aperitivos). Tiende a Will sobre la cama bocabajo y lo desnuda lentamente, arriesgándose a que éste despierte y lo descubra en el acto. Pero no puede evitarlo, es algo demasiado exquisito para hacerlo apurado, casi como una falta de respeto a la belleza de su anatomía.

Deja sus brazos flexionados sobre la espalda, a la altura de la cintura, las muñecas se tocan y las amarra con las cuerdas que cruzan sobre sus hombros. Es un desafío atarle de modo que no sienta dolor teniendo en cuenta que Will no está consciente para decirle más fuerte o más despacio. Lecter se relame al contemplar la imagen de su espalda tersa y la tez mate, quiere darle una mordida sobre aquel hombro carnoso, mas se domina y continua. Es casi como atar la carne previa a la cocina: sus dedos son cuidados y a cada momento parecieran pedir permiso, nudo tras nudo.

Por último, sus piernas. Es una posición complicada, pero no imposible. Le hace doblar la rodilla izquierda, de modo que el talón esté apuntando hacia la nalga derecha y pasa la cuerda primero rodeando el muslo, después por debajo de la pantorrilla y por último uniendo ambos “brazaletes” de cuerda. Repite lo mismo con la pierna derecha. Esa flexión deja la cadera de Will un poco levantada, perfecto para apreciar su trasero. Una estatua en una pose inusual y no por eso menos hermosa.

Va a la cocina por una copa de vino y cuando regresa, Will está despierto. Por la expresión en sus ojos, asume que estuvo reconstruyendo el cómo terminó allí. Sonríe, complacido cual amo satisfecho por ese truco preferido que hace su cachorro. Calcula minuciosamente el momento en el que regresará al presente y se adelanta, con un tono lleno de parsimonia:

—Este, es mi diseño, Will.

Este parpadea confundido y lo mira.

—Doctor Lecter… ¿pero qué es esto?

—Cuento con que no te resistas demasiado, lo último que quisiera es que las cuerdas te lastimaran la piel —dice Lecter mientras se sienta al borde de la cama y da un par de sorbos a su copa de vino—. Permíteme un momento.

No puede evitar apoyarle los dedos índice y mayor sobre la nuca para recorrer el camino de su columna lentamente, salvo sus manos que interrumpen la línea. Podría observarlo así toda la noche, pero sabe que el tiempo es escaso.

Will se estremece al contacto de sus dedos fríos. Hace tiempo que no está desnudo frente a nadie, y mucho menos ante otro hombre. Se sorprende de no sentir pánico o repulsión, aunque sigue inquietándole su inmovilidad y completa vulnerabilidad.

—¿Sabes lo que sigue ahora, verdad? —susurra Lecter de repente sobre su oreja, haciéndolo estremecerse. Su aliento es cálido y su voz siempre tiene esa tonada extraña, por no decir sensual, como si siempre tuviera el control absoluto de las cosas.

El corazón de Will empieza a latir más rápido y en cualquier momento va a notarse en sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas. Por supuesto que sabe lo que sigue, y su cerebro no envía la orden de gritarle que pare porque no tiene sentido.

—Es un poco complicado, ya que ambos sabemos que quieres esto. Deberíamos comenzar antes de que vuelva el sueño. Eso sí, te advierto que si te duermes en el acto, yo no voy a detenerme. No sería justo que me dejaras en la mitad de algo tan exquisito.

Ya no puede responder, de sus labios sale un gemido y Lecter se pone de pie, terminando la copa de vino y comienza a desvestirse. Hay cierta impotencia en ser follado bocabajo porque Will no podrá verlo desde el mejor ángulo.

Lecter se acomoda sobre él y besa su nuca varias veces. El silencio sólo lo ocupan el sonido de sus labios y el de la respiración de Will agitándose. Cada tanto le acaricia la piel con los dientes o succiona su piel dejando tenues marcas rojizas. Las manos de Lecter recorren sus costados de arriba abajo y pasados unos minutos, se detienen sobre la cadera y se deslizan hacia adelante. La izquierda roza su sexo y lo toma, comenzando a masturbarlo, los dedos de la derecha acarician sus testículos. Pronto queda erecto.

Acaricia sus glúteos y se encorva para lamer la cara interna de ambos muslos. Esa una parte suave y blanca. Podría comérselo allí mismo, pero sería una pena tan grande perder a Will como curioso ser vivo, así que se limita a mordisquear con delicadeza, dejando escapar la tentación y apretando hasta que escucha un quejido y para. Después, Lecter apoya las rodillas a los lados de Will y frota de forma sutil el miembro sobre su trasero. Will mueve la cadera inquieto, su cuerpo se tensa a medida que jadea más fuerte y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta.

—Desearía tanto poder ilustrar cada una de tus expresiones, Will —le susurra otra vez al oído. Pasa la lengua por el lóbulo, tira de este con los dientes y al final se queda respirando allí mientras espera la tiesura de su propio miembro.

—Doctor Lecter —murmura Will y no sabe cómo seguir pues sus sentidos están más ocupados en esa manta de placer que envuelve cada fibra de su cuerpo y claman por más. Más doctor Lecter, más de sus manos y su voz grave.

No piensa seguir hasta que cumpla con el más sencillo de los ritos. Lecter gira a medias el cuerpo de Will y lame la parte delantera de su cuello, subiendo y sintiendo un dulces cosquilleo al rozar su barba, hasta encontrarse con sus labios finos y delinearlos con la lengua.

Los devora.

Sorbe de cada uno despacio, concentrado en su sabor, dejando que Will corresponda de la misma manera. Ambas lenguas se encuentran en su boca y se acarician despacio, Lecter pasa una mano sobre sus cabellos desordenados, disfrutando de la simplicidad de sentirlos entre sus dedos. Se besan varias veces, compitiendo implícitamente quien pierde el aliento primero.

—Ahora —jadea Lecter y lleva dos dedos a la boca de Will—. Procura que queden húmedos.

Lo obedece y al terminar los introduce en su cavidad y mueve en círculos. Es delicioso sentir como se estremece y respira abruptamente, pese a que siempre fue un hombre paciente, no puede esperar a sentirlo listo para. De hecho, no espera: se acomoda tras Will y lo penetra  mientras suelta un gemido fuerte y ronco.

—¡Ah! S-si apenas estabas…

—A veces no podemos dominar esa parte, Will —le interrumpe comenzando a dar estocadas—. E-esa dualidad de hombre moderno y hombre salvaje… ¿c-cual crees que goza más en este tipo de momentos?

Es claro.

Es claro mientras sus cuerpos se sincronizan en el vaivén, de atrás hacia adelante. Will levanta un poco más la cadera y sus gemidos se ahogan sobre el colchón. Lecter hace la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Will contrae los glúteos y ejerce presión sobre su sexo, pero no se detiene, sus estocada se vuelven más profundas hasta que roza el punto más sensible de Will. Lo sabe porque su cuerpo se retuerce con más fuerza, como si no pudiera contener la oleada de placer que se avecina, y a Lecter le pasa igual. Entre el acto y la vista que tiene, se siente afortunado; lamenta un poco el hecho de no poder mirar a Will a los ojos y que este sólo tenga como vista el blanco de las sábanas.

—Permíteme, Will…

Will se muerde el labio con fuerza cuando las manos de Lecter regresan a sus genitales para presionar la punta de su miembro y masajear con cuidado sus testículos. Está por acabar pronto y la punzada de dolor-placer en su cavidad trasera parece que no va a detenerse nunca. Le duelen las muñecas por las ataduras, lo que su cuerpo puede moverse es limitado y cada vez que Lecter le susurra a la oreja…

En el momento en que lo escucha el grito, Lecter se corre dentro suyo y al momento le sigue Will. Quiere controlar a la bestia interna y durante un par de minutos no lo consigue, ya que da unas últimas embestidas antes de salir y contemplar por última vez aquel himno a la belleza de la anatomía masculina. Grabarlo en la mente para intentar reproducirlo en su cuaderno de dibujo (aunque sabe que nada será igual al original).

—¿Doctor Lecter, p-podría..? —le pide entre jadeos.

—Oh, por supuesto.

Lecter lo desata con cuidado y deja la cuerda dentro de una bolsa, se pone la ropa interior y los pantalones. Cuando se gira para dirigirse a Will, nota que volvió a dormirse.

No se siente ofendido, todo lo contrario: le causa cierta ternura y después de vestirse, acomoda el cuerpo de Will y lo cubre con las sábanas y una frazada. Acaricia su cabeza largo rato, pensando en cuáles serian sus reacciones, si es que recordaba todo.

Si es que no lo confundía con un sueño.

—Después de todo, sufres de narcolepsia, mi querido Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada: Luc, espero que esto te guste y que haya llegado al menos a la mitad de tus expectativas. Espero haber mantenido a todos dentro de su aire de personajes y, lo más importante del universo, que no haya aburrido porque kjfsgsñ siempre me da miedo eso cuando regalo fanfics. También, disculpá la tardanza...
> 
> Segundo: usted, lector, si no entendió en que pose de bondage estaba atado Will, le dejo la imagen para que se oriente [x](http://imagenes.4ever.eu/data/674xX/sexy/mujeres/%5Bimagenes.4ever.eu%5D%20mujer%20atada,%20bondage%20158216.jpg)  
> 


End file.
